


A Very Kogane Christmas

by Silvamoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Keith (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Fluff, Keithmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvamoon/pseuds/Silvamoon
Summary: In a setting where Krolia decided to stay on Earth and raise her child with her husband. The family now celebrates the upcoming Christmas holiday.Written as part of a Keithmas Secret Santa exchange forVoltronfantasy.





	A Very Kogane Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Keith's dad has been dubbed 'Trevor' since we still have no official name for him, so it is in honor of his VA. I hope my giftee enjoys this :D

     Earth was strange. Even after spending four years on the planet, Krolia had found little to shake this belief. Each year she continued to learn more about the odd customs and behaviors of the inhabitants. She liked to think that she had made progress, as shown by how she had made a life here with a home, husband, and a child. It was still strange. The oddest things were the days referred to as ‘holidays’. She could grasp some concepts–like how they were fun diversions for children. Other aspects needed more…explaining. Her husband had spent an embarrassing amount of time persuading her to not hunt the large Earth mammal that appeared around ‘Easter’. And right now…it was time for Christmas…  
Trevor knew Krolia was trying. The days after finding her had been some of the finest he had experienced so far in his life. Or at least some of the most interesting ones. He loved her and their little boy more than he would’ve thought possible, but sometimes he had no idea what the heck was going on. Oftentimes it was the small mix-ups between cultures, how she couldn’t go following him to the store on account of being purple. Other times it was a bigger issue; like how she expected their three year old to join in on knife practicing. Today looked like it was going to shape up to be one of the latter kinds.

         It started out normally enough. He had been doing some inside decorating to put up lights and realized he needed tape. So, he walked into the kitchen and came across an odd sight. Both Krolia and Keith were standing inside the room–not so strange in and of itself–but his wife was in uniform and fully armed. Weirder still, she was passing bundles of rope to their little boy, who looked like he was taking the whole matter very seriously. Trevor rubbed the back of his neck as he approached them.

         “Hey there. What ya’ two doing?”

         Keith looked up, smiling widely, and replied, “Gonna catch Santa!”

         “Oh? And why’s that?”

         Their boy hesitated at that, and had to glance at mom for confirmation, “’Cause he’s an instruder?” he struggled to pronounce the odd word.

         Krolia gave a pleased smile, “That’s right, and what do we do with intruders?”

         “Lock ‘em up!” Keith threw his little fists up in the air, flinging the bundles everywhere.

         “Now, now. We don’t wanna do that to Santa do we?” Trevor reminded.

         Keith pouted, mouth firm, “Yes.”

         “He should know the proper method for dealing with strangers,” Krolia voiced her agreement.

He paused, letting the statement sink in. Yep, she was completely serious, this was gonna be the knife situation all over again.

         “Hun…” he stated gently, “We talked about this, how we gotta make sure that Santa feels welcomed here.”

         “But he’s having such fun,” her eyes turned fondly to Keith,  watching him pick up what he dropped, “and it is good training.”

         “Yep, but it might scare Santa off, and then no presents.”

         “Presents!?” Keith’s eyes went wide and all the items toppled to the floor again. “I want.”

         Oh boy… He had that look, the one that said that if he didn’t get what he wanted then there was going to be a long battle of demands.

         “How about this. You two go and set a few traps, nothing that could actually hurt Santa. I’m sure he’ll be okay enough to still bring gifts,” he offered, hoping that the compromise was good enough.

         Keith gave a long evaluating look, stretching to the point where Trevor started to worry that an argument was unavoidable. To his relief, the boy nodded “Three traps?”

         “Two traps, and if you’re good, well… I think Santa might bring you an early gift. How about that?” He chuckled at the negotiation tactics.

         “Yay!” Keith shouted.

         Krolia helped regather the supplies and the two went off to some other area of the house. That had worked out nicely. They could go and have their little fun and... Well, there was always a chance that one of ‘Santa’s Elves’ would come by to disable any of the traps.

That was exactly what he planned to do when he noticed a piece of wire stretched taut across the fireplace opening. It didn’t look particularly complex or dangerous, but the thought of their little boy tripping over the line and cracking his head on the bricks... It had to go. He bent to untie it and the moment the wire went down, a hidden, secondary line sprang into action. Everything flipped in a rushing blur. He hadn’t seen the rope that wrapped around his feet and hoisted him upwards. All he knew was one moment he had been on the ground, and the next a dizzying whoosh of air rushed out of him as his center of gravity completely flipped--he might’ve screamed too. His brain slowly caught-up to the current situation, not helped at all by his still swimming vision. With a focused effort, he looked down to see his feet next to the ceiling beams. _Oh, I’m upside-down..._ Strung up like a rabbit ready for butchering. Well this was a bit of a problem. He could try and escape, but he was high enough where that might do more harm than good. So much for that option. Meaning…he was stuck for now. He would have to wait and hope Krolia would come by soon to check on him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later his ears perked up hopefully at the sound of approaching pattering feet. But, instead of his wife, Keith entered the room to stand directly below him--a pair of violet eyes stared upwards.

     “Oh hey there boy.” He waved, trying to be pleasant despite the blood rushing to his head.

     “Papa!” Keith grinned and pointed.

     “Yep. How ‘bout you go find Momma to help me down. Can you do that?”

     “Silly Papa.” He giggled. “Okay, I go get Momma.” He toddled off, shouting for her.

Trevor gave a relieved sigh. Thank goodness they had such a well behaved kid. He had to give credit to his wife too, both for the boy’s manners, and for designing this trap–didn’t even get injured when it activated. Still, he would have to try and talk to her again. It wouldn’t have been good if it had been Keith in this sort of situation instead of him. Speak of the devil, the two chose that moment to return to the room, with Keith leading by tugging on her hand and pointing. Two pairs of violet eyes turned to fixate on him.

         “What happened here?” Krolia evaluated the situation with a raised eyebrow.

         “Silly Papa got caught inna trap,” Keith answered helpfully.

         “I can see that,” she sounded very amused at his predicament.

         “Uh, I’d appreciate it if you could get me down now.” He shifted as much as he could, in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure from the building discomfort.

         “Yes, hold on.”

The process took a bit of managing. Krolia had to keep him propped up with one hand, while carefully slicing the rope with the knife held in her freehand. The biggest trouble came in the form of trying to lower him to the ground without squishing their son in the process--Keith kept getting in their way trying to help. Eventually, Trevor slid to the floor in a seated posture with nothing worse than a mild case of dizziness, and a bit of rope burn.

         “Papa okay?” Keith hugged his dad’s legs, wrapping his little arms around them as far as he could manage.

         “Yeah. I’m all good.” He smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

         “I helped!”

         “Yep, you did.” He chuckled.

         Krolia stayed silent through the small exchange, leaning in close to inspect for any injuries and prodding suspicious spots. Nothing else hurt though, so he received the all clear.

         He got up and decided to start building a fire, double checking that there wasn’t a third secret trap there. The flames flickered to life nicely, stoking high and throwing their warm light throughout the room. Krolia nodded appreciatively once he finished attaching the metal grate to the front. Keith knew well enough to stay away, but it wouldn’t hurt to have it there.

         “That will serve as a fine defense,” she commented.

         “I just thought it would be nice, supposed to get chilly tonight too.” He stood and asked, “Oh, are you two all done with your traps?”

         Krolia gave a brief nod.

         “Well then. Seeing as how Keith was good, I think there is something here.”

         Keith’s eyes turned to follow in rapt attention as he walked over to the couch and pulled out a box from behind it. “Present!”

         “That’s right. All for you.” He set it on the ground.

The gift box came up to Keith’s waist, and was almost as wide as it was tall. For a moment, all he could do was stare at it, as if he couldn’t believe that something that big could be just for him. It took silent confirmation from both parents before he started to open it. The task seemed daunting–the paper ripped off in slow segments–and at one point became stuck on the fancy ribbon holding it together. He kept at it with a set determination, mouth pressed in a firm line and quickly swatted away any offers of help. He finally succeeded in getting it open and pulled out the box’s contents.

         “Hippo!” He squealed in delight, holding up a gray plush of the animal. The box had suggested something larger, but the plushie turned out to be the perfect size for Keith. He immediately held it against his face and nuzzled into the soft fabric.

         “Oh that looks so nice. Can I see it?” Trevor smiled and held out his hand.

         “No!” The grip tightened on the plushie.

         “It’s nice to share, Keith.”

         “Mmph. Keith not here.” The hippo moved to cover his face.

         “Well I’ll be darned.” Trevor made a show of rubbing the back of his neck and glanced around. “Where did he go? Keith? Where are you boy?”

         “Do you see him?” he asked while turning towards Krolia.

         “No, I have no idea. His stealth skills are excellent,” she replied with a bemused grin. They both started ‘searching’ for their child, looking under couch cushions and behind the tree. Even as a series of giggles started and grew louder with each failure, they continued to look. Trevor finally stopped, hand on his hip, looking like a picture of perfect puzzlement.

         “Hmm…I suppose we’ll just have to tell Santa that he’ll have to skip this house.”

         “No!” Keith ‘revealed’ himself, dropping the hippo below his chin. “I’m right here.”

         “Oh! There you are!” Trevor exclaimed and chuckled.

         Keith laughed too, and continued to play several more rounds of hide and seek.  Using the new gift to cover himself and then popped out from behind it when his parents failed to find him

The excitement died down, and Trevor started to feel hopeful for a little relaxation time. He could finish the decorating, or set out the ‘snacks for Santa’, but that’s when Krolia decided to make an announcement.

     “There is another present for tonight. I mean, I believe I have also found a present from Santa. Did I say that right?” She glanced at Trevor.

     “More!?” Keith, thankfully didn’t hear the last part at all, too focused on the word ‘present’ and ran over to grab Krolia’s leg. “Where? Where present, Momma?”

     “One second there, squirt.” Trevor went over to try and remove Keith, but he had latched on tight and wasn’t budging.

     “I can manage,” Krolia insisted as she started walking out of the room. She tried to maintain her usual elegant stride, but with a toddler coming along for the ride it ended up as more of a stilted waddle. Keith loved it and laughed the whole way.

Trevor chuckled as he watched them go. He had a good idea of what she would be returning with, and had hoped she would’ve waited till tomorrow. But...at least it would be an interesting end to an interesting day.  
  
She came back carrying a box in her arms, the top already folded open. Keith is still stubbornly attached to her leg, but had his head craned so far back that he could topple right off. He only removed himself when she stopped and set the box down.

     “There you go. See what you think.”

Trevor caught sight of a dark blur shooting past, right as Keith leaned over to see the inside.

    “It not here?” Keith made a dismayed sound at finding it empty, and tried crawling inside. The whole thing tipped at the change in weight and fell over on its side. Keith went with it, ending up more than half inside.

     “I’m stuck!” he yelled, and squirmed to try and get out.

 _Zip!_ A puppy poofed into existence, sitting on top of the box and peered down curiously at the tiny legs flailing around. It was the oddest sort of dog Trevor had ever seen. Looked more like a wolf pup than anything, maybe some sort of Husky? But its coloring was all wrong; black and blue, with silver markings.

     “Uh...where did you say you got this ‘puppy’ from again?” he asked.

     “From Koli- Santa,” Krolia caught herself with a smile, “he left a note saying that it is a very special creature that he found on one of his journeys.”

     “Is it supposed to do that?” He pointed to how the puppy disappeared and then reappeared to a spot on the floor. It stared at Keith’s toes a moment before chomping down on one of the sock-covered feet. ‘AH!’ Keith gave a shocked shriek. The pup had caught the cloth and was tugging backwards--dragging their boy in the process.   

     “I don’t see why not. Do none of your Earth creatures have that ability?”

     “Not that I reckon.” He watched Keith pop out of the box right as the sock slipped off.

     “Puppy!” Keith got himself turned around and now had full view of his gift.

He padded over on one bare foot and reached out a hand towards the pup’s soft looking fur. The pup wasn’t having any of that. _Zip, zip, zip!_ It poofed from one spot to the next, leading the child in a dizzying circle while it continued to chew on its sock prize. Keith yelled ‘Hey!’ each time it vanished and stumbled to keep up. All to no avail. The pup kept avoiding him and Keith continued to get more and more wobbly in his steps, till he fell on his butt.

A large, sour pout spread across his face, “Bad dog.”

The canine, ‘Kosmo’, as Trevor decided to call him for now--since he had come from space and all--perked his ears up at the admonishment. With a final _Zip!_ It pounced on the sulking child, knocking him over. Keith screeched again, but shortly turned to laughter as the pup started licking his face.

Later that day, found all three of them seated on the couch in front of the glowing embers of the fireplace, while ‘Kosmo’ took a spot curled up on top of Trevor’s feet. Keith had nestled himself between his parents and was trying to fight off the tempting pull of sleep. There's a set determination to stay awake to see Santa, but his head kept bobbing forwards before he snapped back upright. Each time, there was more and more of a delay.

         Krolia started humming and carded her fingers through his hair “Why don’t you get some rest?”

         “Gotta see…Santa.” He yawned widely.

         “I can keep watch,” she offered.

         “Promise...?” He blinked blearily up at her.

         “I promise. I’ll wake you when he arrives.”

         “Ok…”

The battle lasted a minute longer before he slowly tipped over to lean against his dad. Fully succumbing to sleep when Trevor started rubbing small circles on his back. It was a quiet contentment, filled with the soft breathing of their son. Honestly, they both enjoyed the peaceful times like this, even if they probably wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer either. Trevor still had to get the presents and put them around the tree, and Krolia still had to sneak Keith up to bed so he can rush around in the excitement that will come tomorrow. But for now they have this small bubble of time, where there is no hurry to do anything other than enjoy the warmth that they have together.

         “Merry Christmas, hun.” Trevor smiled, moving carefully to put an arm around his wife, drawing her close without disturbing their son.

         “Merry Christmas.” She nodded and settled into the quiet. Despite all the strangeness, she found that life here was really the best present of all.


End file.
